


Babysitting

by witchdrugs



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdrugs/pseuds/witchdrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble on Caroline playing stepmother and Klaus watching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night and I might had been drinking. I don't feel like it's particularly great, but I sort of like it, so I felt like posting it. It's pretty short. Enjoy!

"Hush little baby, don't say a word... step-mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird... Klaus... And if that mocking bird don't sing... step-mommy's gonna buy you a daylight right...  _Klaus!_ "

Caroline was rocking a tiny baby girl in her arms while Klaus watched her, leaning against the door frame to the nursery, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"What? You're doing great, love."

"This is  _your_  child," she whispered, careful not to wake up the baby she had been desperately trying to put to sleep. "Will you stop drinking and help me?"

"You're a woman, Caroline. Obviously better than this than I am." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't pull this sexist crap on me," she said, handing little baby Sophie to her father. "She is your baby. You're supposed to be taking care of her."

Klaus looked at his daughter as if she were a bomb about to blow up in his face at any second. "I don't know what to do with her."

"Well, there's not much to do. She's fed, changed and asleep. Just put her in her crib."

Caroline almost laughed at the ridiculous look of panic in Klaus' face, but controlled herself. She had put a lot of effort into getting that baby to sleep. She went for smile instead, and hoped it would ease Klaus' feelings up.

"Look, I'm not gonna be here every time you need to take care of your daughter. There might be a time where there's no Hayley, no Elijah, no Rebekah and no Caroline to help you out. What are you gonna do, then?"

"Hire a babysitter," he answered as he walked to the crib and slowly set Sophie inside it. He let out a sigh as he turned around to face Caroline's judgemental face. "Compel myself one, actually. Look, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not the most nurturing person on the planet.  _This_  takes a lot of getting used to."

It was her turn to sigh. "I know. And I know you're trying. But I think you need to try harder. Cause some day you'll have to take care of her all on your own and I want you to be ready," she said as she walked over to him, placing her hands against his chest. "I know you can be a great daddy," she joked, and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't count on that."


End file.
